


come to life (under the spotlight)

by gay_as_heck



Series: Sea Devil Week 2015 Ficlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cruella had been working the stage at burlesque clubs for 10 years before she decided to open her own club. This new nightclub, named De Vil’s Playground, garners attention, and many hopeful, young dancers. Among them is Ursula, fresh out of college with bright eyes, and Cruella can’t help but be drawn to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come to life (under the spotlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of [Sea Devil Week 2015](http://seadevil-week.tumblr.com/post/125168154596/votes-are-in-heres-the-schedule-for-the-week).  
> [Tumblr post](http://gayasheck.co.vu/post/125849502332/sea-devil-week-day-4-burlesque-cruella-had-been).

“Darling, smile, please, you look constipated.”

Ursula pouted, dropping her fan. “I can’t help it! This music isn’t sexy. I feel like a fake.”

“Just because a song isn’t overtly sexual,” Cruella replied, taking a long drag from her cigarette,“doesn’t mean it doesn’t have a subtle...sensuality.”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one up here dancing it.”

Cruella stood, stubbing her cigarette on the oak table in front of her. 

“Watch me, my dear.”

She walked onto the stage, slowly, her movements deliberate and graceful as she took Ursula’s fan from her, her hand trailing gently along her arm. As she danced, the motion of her body like waves in the ocean, Ursula watched, awestruck.

The song ended quickly, and Cruella turned to the younger girl expectantly.

“Well?”

“I-um-”

“Speechless, are we?”

“I, um, I guess.”

Cruella laughed then, for the first time in a very long time.

“Well then, darling, after watching such a marvelous performance I expect you to do much better.”

“Yes, Ms. De Vil.”

Cruella strode off the stage, sat down in her chair, and pulled out another cigarette.

“Go on, then.”


End file.
